<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>while i tease and tantalize you by peachyteague</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681455">while i tease and tantalize you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyteague/pseuds/peachyteague'>peachyteague</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Rope Bondage, Smut, Spanking, Unhealthy Relationships, dubconish, unhealthy bdsm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:14:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyteague/pseuds/peachyteague</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>one shot - request - ramsay bolton college au - rumours are just that, until the wonderful moment that they aren’t</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ramsay Bolton/Original Female Character(s), Ramsay Bolton/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>while i tease and tantalize you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>“Hey love. I saw your inbox was open and was wondering could you do like a drabble like thing with Ramsay Bolton but like high school AU. And like they have to do a project together or something ❤ “ -anon updated 8.10.20</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ramsay Bolton is one of those kids. His family didn’t start rich but his dad worked his ass off and now Bolton was not just a name on a building but an alumnus who had gotten his son into the prestigious Westeros University. But there were always a few that had snuck in with gold. At least you and your siblings seemed to offer some legacy along with money. Money could only get a person so far. For example, money could not by luck. And luck was surely not on your side this day because on this day you had been partnered with Ramsay Bolton, and there was no arguing, Professor Baelish made that clear.</p><p>Some rumors swirled around that man, things you certainly didn’t want to find out if they were true or not. You began formulating plans in your mind; public meeting spaces, mostly online communication, and the hope that you would make it too much work for anything nasty to be worth it. If only you’d known. Grabbing your satchel you move from your table shared with your elder brother, taking Theon’s place. He was a twitchy kid who followed Ramsay around like he was his master more than a friend. The pleasant smile on your partner’s face more than a little confusing and discomforting.</p><p>“We should probably meet up tonight,” you open your mouth to agree and suggest the library, he drops a piece of paper on the table with his address before walking away, meeting Theon by the door.</p><p>You looked down at it, snapping your mouth closed. This was the exact opposite of what was supposed to happen. In your next class, you tried to pay attention but all you could think of was ways to veer this in your direction. There weren’t really any. You could show up and try suggesting going somewhere else, even then you might end up waiting inside for a few minutes, not ideal. Or you didn’t show up, made up some excuse, and hope that he was just annoyed with you. Which also didn’t bode well.</p><p>“Rumors,” you kept trying to say to yourself. There were probably a few going around about herself that weren’t true. Just like there were whispers about your twin siblings, about the campus, “Just rumors.”</p><p>With your thickest jacket on, you began to make your way towards the apartment that wasn’t too far off campus, trying to remember where all the rumors had started in the first place. Theon’s sudden change in behavior had been the first one you remembered hearing, true he had been different since the beginning of freshman year but the word was his dad had stopped paying his tuition, that would change a person. All-nighters and having to work yourself ragged for school could also have a similar effect. Then there was…what was your name? You’re a few blocks away, chewing on your lip, when it finally lights up your brain. Tansy. You had made some accusations, but hadn’t it turned out someone else had done those things to you? You couldn’t quite remember, but you were sure it was some girl with an M name. At the time you had bigger concerns. He hadn’t been arrested and Tansy wasn’t at the school anymore. When you took all those rumors away, what did you have? A strange, slightly manic man who was incredibly intelligent and goal-oriented. There were worse people to be paired up with. You could name 5 off the top of your head.</p><p>You swallowed down all your notions and knocked firmly on the door, shoving your hands back in your pockets. Theon opens the door but doesn’t say anything, letting you in before scurrying out and locking the door. He was a weird kid, that was for sure, but there was nothing inherently suspicious.</p><p>“Hello,” you said, keep your voice even as you followed the hallway into what appeared to be the living room, “Theon let me in,” there was no sign of him but it seemed as good as any a place to stop, “I brought some stuff I thought we could use,” it’s like any other living room.</p><p>Bookcases, entertainment system, couch, coffee table, a few posters, some clutter. It looked like the living room of two uncharacteristically neat college boys. He appears from the other hallway, smiling brightly at you, almost like he’s excited to see you.</p><p>“Sorry, I just got out of the shower,” you nodded, hand gripping the strap of your satchel, “I’ve ordered some food. I figured everyone likes pizza, right.”</p><p>“Um, yeah,” you try your best not to sound surprised, “Thanks. How much do I owe you?” finally removing your hand to dig through it for your wallet.</p><p>He’s pulling it off your shoulder in an instant, “Don’t worry, it’s on me,” smiling at you, setting it on the coffee table, “I thought we might get to know each other, yes? Talk about the project over dinner and then get some work done.”</p><p>It’s like he’s meant it to be a question but he can’t help making it an order, “Yeah, that sounds nice,” Jaimie wouldn’t have let you come here if it was truly that dangerous and Cersei had promised to check in on you in a few hours, “What do you want to know?” taking a seat on the couch, still putting distance between them.</p><p>{}</p><p>He was charming, which normally would’ve set you off, but he just didn’t seem all that bad. The more they talked, the more it started to feel like maybe people had just gotten caught up in a few high school stories and some rumors. Which was unfortunate. By the time Cersei had bothered to text you -an hour and a half late- to check-in, you were elbow deep in your project and you were more than happy to hurry the conversation to get back in the groove. By the time they’d taken a break, more due to you yawning than anything else, you’d taken a chance to look at the clock.</p><p>“Wow it is much later than I thought,” they’d just be calling last call at the campus bars, now would be the time to head out if you wanted to beat the rush of drunken assholes, “I should probably head out. It will be monster hour soon.”</p><p>He smiled – tightly- with a – curt- nod, “Wouldn’t want you getting hurt now would we?” suddenly his whole demeanor returned to the man you’d spent the evening with, “Let me walk you home, just in case.”</p><p>It was kind, perhaps he was just disappointed you were leaving, “I’d like that,” and it was true.</p><p>Not to mention he was handsome. A better term might have been fucking gorgeous, actually. Once you got past the mud and the muck of his reputation, it honestly was a wonder why more people didn’t hang out with. While you cleaned up what belonged to you, he went to his room, returning bundled up and ready to brave the winter weather. You didn’t talk on the way back. Instead, it was filled with the crunch of boots in snow, far off students, and your own heartbeat. Though he stood close, every few strides their arms would brush, it seemed purposeful. You didn’t think, walking to the patio entrance of the suite, turning to thank him in the dim light.</p><p>He seemed different here. Some predator had come to life in those icy blues, pressing forward until your back meets the stone wall just beside the old door. They were all just beyond that door, and even now, you felt somewhat safe. You smiled nervously at him.</p><p>“Tomorrow night?” you breathe steaming the air between them, giving you a reprieve from the intense stare, only to find a man who seemed entirely different when it dissipated.</p><p>His lips are harsh against you, you gasp, and he used it as an opportunity to slip his tongue between your lips. There was the opportunity to bite down, maybe it was one you should’ve taken. His hand gripped your face when you offered no resistance to his invasion, blunt nails digging into the sensitive skin beneath your ear in a way that should’ve been painful and felt anything but. In fact, your jacket was starting to feel too hot. His teeth came down hard on your lip, splitting it, the taste of copper bringing you back to your senses. You tried to move, tried to push him away, he did as he pleased. Waiting until you had given up to pull away with a smirk and bloody lips.</p><p>“Tomorrow sounds perfect. 7 o’clock,” leaving you there stunned much as he had in that classroom.</p><p>Digging out your key you hurried inside, passed the seemingly always empty rooms of the twins, and your own snoring on the couch, an empty bottle of rum toppled on the ground beside him. You thanked the Gods, hurrying to your room. You ripped the jacket from your body, a clammy flush taking over it. No, there was no way you were going to see him tomorrow. You had to ask Baelish for a new partner. That was completely out of line, exactly the kind of person everyone said he was. You liked it, it’s a small voice in the back of your head, it no doubt comes from the same place the sheen of sweat on your skin, and slight wetness in your panties came from. A dark place that only you and your internet service provider were supposed to know about. Always telling herself there was no real want for what you saw on the screen, there was just something about the fantasy. You had believed it at the time but now- you’d just tell him tomorrow that something like that wasn’t okay. You’d finish the project and go their separate ways.</p><p>Your phone chimed in your pocket. The number wasn’t familiar, flicking the screen open until there were just three words. You are succulent. There was no one else it could be. How had he gotten your number? Well, that actually wasn’t a hard game of seven degrees to play, but it felt like it was the thing to think about. Not the heat pooling in the pit of your stomach, remembering the blood on his lips had been hers after all. Your eyes turned to the vanity, making out the split in the middle and the crimson splotched around your lips, the light crescents in your skin.</p><p>“Fuck,” you liked it, you liked it more even. The danger was real and that should be bad, your logical mind knew it was bad, but you’d spent your entire life using logic up until this point. Whether you liked it or not, the sudden appearance of Ramsay Bolton in your life combined with whatever deep, dark lust swirling inside would not let it reign.</p><p>“No,” shaking your head, not tonight though.</p><p>Stripping quickly, you flicked off the light and buried herself in the blankets. Sleep was far off though, you could say no as much as you wanted, it didn’t make the sensation go away. There was a sudden light in the dark as your phone buzzed. You knew it was him, squeezing your eyes closed as tight as you could as if it would force you asleep and away from the phone. It didn’t. Whatever it was you knew it would only fuel the heat pooling between your legs, it wouldn’t lead to any good decisions tomorrow. On and on but your hand still crept over the bedding onto the nightstand. Turning the phone towards you. The same number. For some reason, you thought it would satiate your curiosity, only now realizing the lust had disguised itself as common sense.</p><p>You should wear a skirt tomorrow. It isn’t a suggestion. Sleep well. Why on Earth could he want that? There was something about the mystery. You couldn’t stop herself, sliding your hand down the front of your panties. It was a quick affair, moving your fingers expertly until the familiar release came, and sleep followed behind it. If only you had known how much the next day would change everything.</p><p>{}</p><p>The next day was mostly uneventful. Today you didn’t share any classes with Ramsay but you still wore a skirt – with leggings, of course – for some reason. In case he sees you. It’s that voice again, the one that’s happy about all this, the one that uses incognito mode, and is almost excited for him to get on with it. Thankfully common sense hadn’t completely fallen, forcing you to distract herself with class and friends until that moment in time came. You stepped out the back door only to find Theon waiting for you, fixing that stare on you that was more than a little unnerving.</p><p>“He won’t like you wearing leggings,” you open your mouth, an argument about the cold on your tongue but there’s a way he’s looking at you.</p><p>“Just a moment.”</p><p>Stepping back inside you yanked your boots off, throwing the leggings into the hall closet, and pulling the boots back on. There was no denying that slight wetness had reappeared. You don’t want to think about what that says about you. How the cool breeze up your skirt cooling the heated flesh seemed to dampen your thong further. Theon unlocks the door, holding it open for you, you step in and again he closes and locks the door. It’s only this time you realize that the deadbolt also locks from the inside. Fear rushes through you, chilling your spine and soaking what little hadn’t been off your panties. Taking a breath, you tried to think logically. You just had to get new partners. That was the only solution to this problem. Walking down the hall you took deep breaths, repeating the thought over and over again until you were sure you wouldn’t be deterred.</p><p>How wrong you were. The redshirt he wore was tight, leaving little to the imagination, as did the black jeans. There was a point he was making here. Checkmate. You were fucked, absolutely, and completely fucked. It had all been done carefully on purpose, to the point that now there had to be careful consideration if he had bribed their professor. Which seemed likely. Not that any of it mattered now. They were exactly where he wanted them to be. Something was intoxicating about that though, it stripped all logical thought from you.</p><p>“Must be quite a skirt if your jacket covers the whole thing,” leaning against the hall entrance with a smirk as he looked you up and down, “I would take the horrible thing off if I were you.”</p><p>It was like he had some strange hold over you, but you knew it wasn’t. This played on every fantasy you’d found herself exploring, with the added adrenaline of real danger. Even if you did have the power to say no, you couldn’t just walk out of a spider’s web.</p><p>“My legs are freezing,” you said, trying to sound annoyed as you pulled at the buttons of the jacket.</p><p>“I’m sure we can solve that problem, darling,” your fingers trembled at the words, managing to work out the last button before laying it across the back of the chair, “That is certainly not the skirt you wore today.”</p><p>“I have no idea what you talking about,” even if the only thing the two skirts had in common was their color.</p><p>You had spent most of the day in a loose, black linen skirt with gray leggings. This was none of those things, especially with bare legs and -still unbeknownst to him- damp panties. It clung tightly to you, not that it mattered as there wasn’t enough fabric, to begin with, ending just passed the curve of thigh to behind. Though changing had been a fuzzy occurrence that only now you realized you had done. Hormones seemed to be what was in control of you now and you were becoming far too comfortable with that fact.</p><p>“I knew you couldn’t be as sweet as you act,” holding his hand out to you, it isn’t an invitation, it’s a demand, “All you Lannister’s have some sort of deviance.”</p><p>“Our we to trade rumors now?” you are quick to rebut as if you’ve gotten the upper hand.</p><p>You both know you haven’t, “It’s only a rumor if it isn’t true,” shrugging lightly before looking at his hand expectantly, “Darling.”</p><p>You should demand he lets you out. Call someone. You shouldn’t have shown up at all, least of all wearing one of the sluttiest things you owned, but there was a reason you had. Find out how deep the rabbit hole goes. Perhaps it was time to make some rumors worth knowing, slowly you gripped his hand, there was no turning back from here on out. The fear comes when he grips your hand back almost bruising, tugging you down the new hall. Right now a smart woman would be thinking about all the poor decisions that had let you here. You were lost in how you bra felt far too constricting on your pebbled nipples, aching for some sort of friction between you thighs, chewing on your bottom lips as you watched his muscles twitch beneath the far too tight shirt.</p><p>He opens what must be the door to his room, it is just as tidy as the living room. There’s a door that must lead to a bathroom but other than that there isn’t much out of the ordinary. A large mirror is covered in the corner, you are sure there’s a reason for that. A large bed with a hefty iron wrought frame dominates the right side of the room. He doesn’t close the door, your mouth opens on instinct, something about Theon.</p><p>His grip is tight and painful, gripping the back of your head and pushing you forward, face forced into the mattress, “Tonight, we’ll find out how serious you are,” his other hand peels you skirt up and over the swell of you exposed cheeks, “So far, very seems to be our answer.”</p><p>“What about our project?” though it comes out more a series of vowels from your position.</p><p>His chuckle sent goosebumps across your skin, “Don’t worry your pretty little head about that,” pushing the stretchy fabric till it was nothing but a belt around your waist, “Tonight is initiation,” his finger hooking under the thin band of your thong and releasing it to snap sharply against your skin, “And if you make it? Well, between that and your last name, I imagine you’ll never have to worry about anything ever again,” pulling his hand from your hair.</p><p>There’s something freeing about that though, it brings a whole new level to whatever has started to happen here, and it’s what stole the last of your common sense. You ease your feet into a more comfortable grounded position, keeping your arms straight at your sides. It’s not a strange sensation, your nanny had been forced to spank you on more than a few occasions and this had always kept your legs steady, even when the sensations seemed to evolve. Then there’s just silence, no sight, no sound, just anticipation. Whatever Ramsay’s trying to do to you, it seems to be working. The pressure of the bed against your tight nipples sent another bout of wetness to soak you. You could feel it beginning to work it’s way down your thighs reminding you of the friction you didn’t dare move to try and achieve.</p><p>Fortunately, patience was one of the few virtues you had been blessed with. You focused on evening your breathing, keeping your mind clear and focused, this wasn’t a fantasy, this wasn’t a game you were playing in cyberspace, this was real. Ready or not, it was happening. Right now. There’s the sound of shearing fabric and the sudden feeling of air, another and you can feel the straps of your bra fall, another, the band goes with it.</p><p>“You won’t be needing either of these anymore,” the metal tip begins to drag down your spine, you’re on fire, “Theon will take you shopping soon,” you nod lightly against the fabric, “Up.”</p><p>You lift your body, using the mattress as little as you can to support your weight, easing off the now ragged blouse and Target bra as you went. It went without saying but he looked unreasonably happy that you had done it without asking. Running his tongue along his lower lip, taking in the view. Nipples straining, seeming to beg for any attention, the belted skirt, the soaked red thong that was barely there to start with. There are a thousand and one things he can do to you and he seems to be cycling through them as you stood there waiting. He circles behind you, grabbing each arm and yanking them behind you, forcing your forearms together. You strain trying to hold them together as his hands disappear and begin to make noise behind you. You feel rope, a knot, and then it’s wrapping, until wrist to elbow around bound together. It yanks your shoulders back, forcing you to push out your chest to ease the strain.</p><p>“You are far more pliable than I gave you credit for,” stepping back around you, pushing your hair over your shoulder to keep the entire expanse of your torso available to his eye, “I could do all manner of terrible things to you now.”</p><p>You swallow, “I know,” keeping your eyes on his now, “I believe that’s the point.”</p><p>He looks like a kid on Christmas, grabbing you around the waist and hauling you against him. The softness of his shirt mixed with the hardness of his muscles pressed against your sensitive flesh and aching nipples drag a moan from you that only seems to cement herself as prey. His hand grabs the back of your head again, wrenching your head back and fusing his lips to hers. It isn’t long before your lip is open again, bowing down beneath the pressure of his kiss. You press back, trying to catch up to his tongue and teeth, but he’s always ahead of you. It’s a test you realize and you succumbed under him, letting him plunder your mouth as he saw fit. That had been the right answer, he pulled away, dragging you around the end of the bed to the empty center on the other side. You had a suspicion that there was a reason this area was so empty.</p><p>The hand disappeared as did he once again, his steps quieted against the carpeted floor. All you could do was wait. It seemed meaningful he’d placed you in front of a mirror you couldn’t use. What uses did he have for that mirror? Probably just as much teasing as he seemed to be doing now. A stool came into view but not him. With one finger hooked in the rope, he pushed you forward, till your stomach and sternum pressed against poorly padded top, breasts hanging heavy in the air. It gave you some balance but no real room to squirm.</p><p>“Do you think your father knows how compliant he’s made you?” coming around and crouching in front of you, holding your chin in his hand, “I just need to know if I should break the news to him before I thank him for it,” he would too. Your body shivers, “Though I am truly impressed. Hearing you in class, I thought that smart mouth would’ve required more work,” feeling his fingertip circle you areola, so close, “I always forget that some of the strongest women just want to be used by a stronger man,” making sure their eyes never strayed from each other, “I’m sure one day you’ll do every little thing I ask not just without question but without thought,” finally taking the peak between his fingers and rolling it gently, “But let’s start with something easy,” his grip on it increasing, “If I promise to make you cum harder than you ever have, will you promise to do exactly what I say?” you nodded, he pinched hard, and you gasped, “What was that?”</p><p>“Yes,” you force out but it’s more a moan when he switches his attention to the other, “Please just,” it’s all come tumbling down, last night, alone in your bed, this moment, “Just make me cum and I’ll do whatever you say,” you are sure he has something nefarious planned.</p><p>“That’s a good girl,” he whispered, yanking something from his pocket, you can’t see what lost in his fingers stroking you nipples so thoroughly that it makes you pussy quiver, “Is every part of you this sensitive?” you hadn’t thought he could be more excited but a manic look had begun to take his face, “Gods I hope so. That’s so much more fun.”</p><p>He leaves you with another searing kiss, it sends blood dripping down your chin but it doesn’t matter, none of it matters. As he steps behind you, you can almost still feel his fingers against you, then it began to tingle. Some sort of balm, that’s what it had been, it makes you desperate. The only sensation that could have been better at this moment was his mouth but you had done nothing to earn that. Yet. You finally feel his hand against the place you want him most, cupping you throw the useless piece of cotton. You groan, shoving his foot between yours kicking them each out till you’re spread wide.</p><p>“Let’s have a wager, I love a good wager. Do you enjoy a wager, darling?” pressing the heel of his hand against you ever so slightly.</p><p>You swallowed harshly, “Y-yes. I never lose.”</p><p>You could hear him hum behind you, “If you can cum just from what I’m about to do not only can the start of our game wait till tomorrow,” grinding his hand further, the buzzing sending shivers across your spine, “I’ll give you a good, hard fuck. But if not…” he trails off to scare you.</p><p>It’s good he can’t see your face because the smirk that overtakes it would be a dead giveaway, “Al-alright,” the stutter is still real, swiping your tongue across dry, coppery lips, you was wound so tight anything would make you explode.</p><p>His hand disappears, the whine is instinct, “I’m not so sure you’ll miss it after this,” his hand slaps hard against your swollen lips, you scream, legs shaking, “Are you alright, darling?”</p><p>“Mhm,” you hum, everything is so overwhelming, too many sensations, too many feelings.</p><p>He misinterprets it, gleeful that it seems like he’s disarmed you. He does it again, the cry that comes from you is deep, more like a rabid animal than his toy. It’s obvious to him then that he’s going to lose but either way, this had gone he got something he wanted. With one more firm slap, you come undone. Juices spilling out and down your thighs, legs shaking, nipples aching. There are stars in your eyes, you are panting, moaning. Your body tries to relax, even in your haze remember your balance is more than precarious.</p><p>“You are a little cheat,” he sounds more amused than anything, pulling the barely-there fabric to the side, “But a wager is a wager.”</p><p>“Fuck!”</p><p>He slammed into you with one solid motion, balls pressed against your oversensitive clit, stretching you wider than you had been in a while, if ever. There was no time to adjust, he gripped the rope near your elbows, pulling out completely and slamming in. Drawing another scream from you. Over and over again, smooth strides, watching you come undone under him. All you can do is take it, revel in the sensations. You don’t even know if you want to be done for the night. What would tomorrow bring? No classes, a whole day… On the next thrust, he presses harder than ever, holding you tight to him.</p><p>“If you want it so bad, I’m sure you can finish yourself off.”</p><p>It’s like you’re a woman possessed, grinding against him, doing your best to undulate your hips. Clamping you walls against him, always so close but not quite. Frustration must come off you in waves because you can hear him chuckling from behind you.</p><p>“You’ll owe me if I help,” you try another round, “Shall I then?”</p><p>You don’t get to decide, he does. And he decides what kind of help you get. He’s ramming at full speed in and out of you, pressing his hand to an ass cheek and pulling it to the side. There’s a second to realize it and his thumb slides into your tightest passage. It was like a tsunami came over you. You thrashed and screamed, choosing to fall into the over stimulation instead of running away from the hit. Even when your orgasm had passed, he didn’t stop and it brought another one rushing over you, and another. Pull out, slam in, his thumb sawing at its own pace as it also seemed to pull. Until you’re empty once again. Your pussy twitches, aching from overuse, and the need to still be filled. But you grow to love the feeling of his hand gripping your hair, it means something good is about to happen.</p><p>Ramsay yanks your head back, making you slack mouth open before shoving himself in your mouth. You were right, he’s thicker than any man you’ve ever had. It stretches your already cracked lips. He pushes till your nose is pressed against the button of his jeans, sticky sack pressed hard against your chin. He grinds against you, babbling about all the things he’s going to do to you punctuated with praises. The world is starting to get dark at the edges, your eyes start to roll, only then does he pull out, allowing you to gasp. Panting until you were halfway to catching your breath before doing it again. And again. Until he finally exploded down your throat, pulling out of your mouth slowly, and resting is softening cock against your forehead.</p><p>“I can’t put myself away dirty, darling,” he gasps, trying to catch his breath.</p><p>You waste no time in lapping at him until you could no longer taste herself on him. He crouched, cock still out, smiling brightly at you, “I could fall in love with you,” pressing a hard kiss to your forehead.</p><p>He cuts your thong off, both keeping it for himself and for whatever comes next. He stands you straight, untying the ropes slowly and ebbing the sensation, like the tingle of your nipples. He abandons it somewhere and you drop your arms, they’ll ache tomorrow but for now, you are happy to ease the strain. When he’s back in front of you it’s like nothing ever happened. There might be a stain on the front of his jeans but nothing a bit of work couldn’t get out. You don’t imagine that’s your job though. He steps beside you, sliding his arm around your waist and leading you to the living room. There Theon stood holding your jacket.</p><p>“Help our guest,” stepping away and watching with eager eyes as he pulled your large coat over your basically nude body and did it back up. If not for the slight glistening towards your thigh, it wouldn’t look any different than normal, “Theon will pick you up at 12,” watching the man step away and grab a bag you hadn’t come with from the chair where you had laid your jacket, “I’m sure you’ll have no problem with my instructions, from what I’ve seen you’ll rather enjoy them,” taking the bag from the man, realizing quickly that he was to not be seen or heard, “Will you miss me?”</p><p>You nodded, “Very much so.”</p><p>“Good,” pressing another kiss to your forehead, “Let our guest out,” and he was gone.</p><p>How long had he been there? Had he been watching? You had questions but were sure you’d receive no answer. He unlocked the door, letting you out and slamming it behind you. It was late, later than you had thought. The cold did nothing to ease the warmth of your body. The cold air brushing drenched lips with no cotton to stop them. The satin material that lined the jacket bringing your nipples to aching points. You just needed to get home and to your room. To your bed. Vibration. You exhaled slowly, what could he have forgotten? I’m sure it goes without saying but nothing unless I tell you to, pet. It didn’t but you hope to have the technicality in your holster. Turns out your logical mind was working, if the goal of it was released. You made it inside and up the stairs. Passing your sister in the hallway, both ravished, staring at the other wide-eyed. A silent agreement was made then to never tell a soul.</p><p>The jacket was on the ground in an instant, fighting the skirt off of you as you climbed into the bed. Sleep, sleep would solve everything. But even the basic linen sheets seemed to set your skin on fire. No vibration came, no text. Sometime, somehow you managed to fall into a fitful sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>